


Little off the Top

by LadyChef



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, fluff and some angst but mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyChef/pseuds/LadyChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q and James are in a relationship...He gets kidnapped... can James handle the change in him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little off the Top

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that had popped into my head. It's just a small thing.. nothing major.. fluff fluff fluff.

It had been a quiet few months at MI6, nothing too major going on. James hadn't been sent out as much which made Q happy.  
He and James had been seeing each other for a while now and it was serious. So serious that mentions of moving in were being brought up. 

They would spend the night at each others flats. James had Q over to his this particular night and after a few hours of sex that had them breathing hard, he pulled Q into his arms and held him tight, nuzzling his face against his unruly mop of dark hair. 

“I do love your hair, smells so good and is so soft.” Q smiled snuggling closer to him as he wrapped his willowy arms around his hard torso. Q was loving it and how much James adored him.  
“Promise me you won't ever cut it off!” Q leaned his head up and kissed him softly on the lips.  
“I promise.” They kissed deeply and began to love on each other again. 

As James slept, Q got up and checked his mobile. R had sent a text saying he was needed in Q branch. He got dressed and wrote a quick note to James then leaned over and kissed his temple, then headed out. 

He was a block from the Tube entrance when the van approached, two men jumped out and grabbed him, pulling him into the van and driving off. He fought as best he could but they overpowered him and knocked him out. 

James woke a 30 minutes later to his mobile going off and someone knocking loudly on the door. He jumped out of bed grabbing his mobile as he padded to the door yelling at them that he was 'coming'!!

As he answered his mobile, he opened the door to find Eve. R was upset telling that Q never arrived. He told her Eve was here and hung up. 

“What?” She practically ran him over getting in, then turned on her heels and looked at him.  
“Q is missing...he never showed up after he was asked to come in.” James growled at her and ran off the bedroom to change clothes. She got on her mobile to call M, telling him that Bond was on his way.

Q woke up in a room that looked like an abandoned bedroom of a flat. Blinking to get his bearings he struggled and realized that he was tied to a chair with zip ties. Thankfully his glasses were still on his face and that he didn't seem to be injured. Looking around the room looked years old and trashed.  
There was an old mattress in the corner and the window was barely covered by a sheet. Sunlight was streaming through and by the way it hit the wall, Q could deduce that it was late afternoon. He tried to undo his hands again but only manages to rub his wrists raw on the plastic. Sighing he thought about James and wondered what was going on to find him. Hopefully R remembered that he had his own chip implanted and told them. He had kept it a secret, so that if he was kidnapped they wouldn't cut it out of him. 

James and Eve arrived at MI6, R had the cctv feed up on the large screen and they saw him being abducted. Then R stopped it and turned around to face James and Eve, and M as he walked in.  
“Why did you stop it R...pull it back up right now!” James was livid. R put her hand up when he started to walk up.  
“Q had a chip of his own implanted...he wanted it to be a secret. Just in case he was abducted we would be able to find him. She punched a few keys on the keyboard and his location came up on the screen. James got it down and ran out of the room with his gun in his hand, Eve following. 

M walked up to R, his eyes narrowed.  
“When was this authorized?..because I know I didn't authorize it!” R raised her chin and looked defiant.  
“You didn't, he and I decided that it should happen. He is a valuable asset to us and we thought it imperative that we make sure if he was taken that he could be found easily.” M walked right up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.  
“Well done!” He squeezed her shoulder then walked out of Q branch. She smiled and patted herself on the shoulder. 

Q was doing his best to figure out a way to get out when his captors arrived in the room. There were three of them, all male.  
“Well...look what we have here.” The tall one said, the other two had small bags in their hands.  
“What do you want with me, I'm only a computer tech.” They laughed at him. Q realized they were not much older than they were.  
“We know you are a hacker of extreme value, that you can get into anyplace without a problem and we want you to do it for us. We need some cash to get out of the country and you are going to help us.” Q realized his past had caught up with him. 

One of them opened a bag and took out what looked like to Q was scissors and clippers, then the other bag was opened and it held clothes. 

“We are going to change your appearance so that cameras wont pick up that its you. We even have a passport with your new look on it.” He showed it to him and Q about freaked out.  
“Look, I am not who you think I am...I swear, I only fix computers I don't hack into them.” Q was freaking out on the inside. 

Q began to struggle when one of them approached with the scissors and began cutting his hair. Q was screaming inside, as tendrils fell to the floor and on his shoulders. The men were laughing. By the end of the hour, Q was bald. All three of them rubbed his head as if for good luck. 

 

James and Eve arrived, guns pulled with R in their ears, giving over what exits there were in the building. He sent Eve to the back along with two agents. He tested the door and found it open. Shaking his head he entered with his gun drawn. Checking each corner he found the last door partially open and men laughing. He prayed they weren't physically harming Q, He saw Eve coming and put his finger to his lips. 

James entered and began shooting. He clipped one in the back and as he fell, the other two pulled out guns and began shooting. Eve and James both shot them dead. James put his gun away and went instantly to Q. going to his knees and taking his pocket knife and cutting the ties. It took him a moment to realize that Q was now bald.

“What the hell did they do to you?” Q was visibly upset and stood up as soon as James cut his ankle ties away.  
“Oh Q...I am so sorry.” She found the passport and showed it to James.  
“They obviously wanted to take you out of the country and this was to disguise you.” Q felt tears coming but held them back. 

James stood up and pulled Q to his chest. Placing his hand on the back of his now shaved head then lead him out of the building then home. He told Eve that Q would be at six in the morning. She nodded and got on her mobile to M as the others cleaned up the mess. 

At home, Q took a shower as James stood in the hallway. He wanted to make sure he was okay. Q was in there for a while so James undressed and walked into the shower to find him sobbing into his hand.  
“Shhhh Quinn...it's alright, it will grow back I promise!” He held Q to him.  
“It might not James...what if it doesn't...you love my hair, you said so last night, you made me promise never to cut it. You wont desire me anymore.” James kissed his him to shut him up then started planting kisses all along his face then up to his now shorn head.  
“I don't care...I love you...all will be fine, your hair is just part of you and I love all of you.” Q sniffed then lifts his head up and kisses him. Q exits the shower, he just wasn't in the mood to love on him. James let him go then shut off the water and dried off. 

He stood in front of the mirror and looked at himself, then a large smile crossed his face.  
Q pulled a black beanie over his cold head and it caused more tears. He mumbled to himself that James will probably leave him over this. He knows James loved his hair and it loved grabbing it as they had sex. He called out to James when he asked where he was.  
“In the bedroom, hiding!” He heard James chuckle and then ask him if he had another beanie.  
“Do you have another beanie Q...I'm feeling a little cold myself.” Q turned puzzled then gasps.  
“James!!!” He stood there in front of Q wearing only a towel and a completely bald head. He walked to Q and pulled him to his chest, then tugged off his beanie and placed it on his own head.  
“See...now you don't have to feel bad, we are both bald...I love you Q, not your hair. It was just a bonus, but you...you are the prize, do you still want me?” 

Q had tears in his eyes and smiled. “I love you so much...thank you!” He leaned up and kissed him deeply. James tightened his hold on Q, then backed him towards the bed. He picked up Q and gently lays him on the bed and joins him.  
James gathered him close and began kissing him then his head. Placing kisses all over his hairless head. Q felt loved and so happy. When he looked at James he began laughing, causing James to join him. 

“M is going to kill you!” They laughed off and on all night when they were not loving on each other. 

 

Next morning M could be heard screaming at James all the way through his door and out to Eve's office. 

End.


End file.
